maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Blade
Dual Blade is a special branch of the Thief Explorer class. The Dual Blade wields two weapons: a dagger in one hand and a Katara in the other. Dual Blades are "rogue" thieves who have strayed from their original path. Instead of following the Dark Lord, they obey Lady Syl, who believed the Dark Lord was responsible for the death of her father when in reality it was the Balrog who had killed him. As thus, she created her own band of thieves, the Dual Blades, to eliminate the Dark Lord. Despite being a covert organization, the Dual Blades is still considered an Explorer Thief. Their base is in the Secret Garden that can be accessed through a portal in Kerning City. Story The Dark Lord. It’s an unfortunate name, for it brings up images of evil and fear. Yet the one who bears that title does so not because he is evil, but because he spends so much time in the dark, battling against the things that would bring Maple World down. It’s a high and lonely destiny, one borne well by all those who have carried the title. The former Dark Lord was a great man who spent his life fighting against the forces of darkness. As all Dark Lords must, he had carefully groomed possible successors. His two greatest students were a young man named Jin and his own daughter, who is known to us now only as ‘Lady Syl’. Both were excellent students, people of great strength and moral character and he cherished and loved both of them. In turn, Lady Syl and Jin revered their teacher and developed a great affection for each other. Times were happy as they all trained and worked together. The trouble began with an urgent request from Tristan, the Dark Lord’s friend. It seemed that Balrog had been resurrected and was destroying Victoria Island. The Dark Lord immediately headed out to help but when he arrived in Sleepywood, his friend Tristan was nowhere to be found. He eventually tracked down Balrog and faced him in mortal combat. Alas, Balrog is a foe not so easily beaten for his evil is not merely physical, but spiritual as well. The Dark Lord lost his focus for a split second and allowed Balrog’s evil to slip past his shields – and he lost his soul. The Dark Lord had become one of the very monsters he had spent his life defeating and began attacking Kerning City. Jin, who had followed his master against his wishes, witnessed everything. In despair and agony, he tried to appeal to the thing that was his former master, trying to get it to remember the man of virtue and honor he once was. Alas, it was no use! Jin knew what he would have to do, what his true master would have wanted and he defeated the monster that wore his master’s beloved face. Tears stinging his eyes, Jin carried the body back home to bury him in honor and succeed him as Dark Lord. As it happened, Balrog claimed two victims that day. Lady Syl, her mind and soul shattered by the loss of her beloved father, blamed Jin for not protecting him. In time she came to believe that Jin had even engineered her father’s death in order to take his position as Dark Lord. Nothing Jin could say or do could convince her that she was mistaken, that he would have given anything to save her father’s life and that he never wanted to become Dark Lord in this way. It did not work. Lady Syl’s heart grew cold and bitter, hating the man she had loved with a cold fury that was like a wall of ice between them. The last time they saw one another, Jin made one last entreaty to Lady Syl, begging her to remember her father’s honor and greatness and the love they had once shared. Lady Syl merely promised him that when the end came, his death would rival her father’s in pain and anguish. Now there is a secret war raging in the heart of Kerning City. Lady Syl and her Dual Blades continue her struggle against the Dark Lord from an unknown location simply known as ‘The Secret Garden’. Her new organization is growing in strength while more and more skilful Rogues are disappearing. The Dark Lord knows that Lady Syl is getting ready to make her move, though he does not yet know what that move will be. Meanwhile, a man named Ryden in a back alley of Kerning City begins talking to travellers here and there, making an interesting offer. At the Secret Garden, Lady Syl takes care of her plants, gathers her forces and nurses her ever-growing rage and bitterness towards the Dark Lord. Yet in the silence of her empty heart, a tiny ember of something she’d long thought extinguished remains. Whether it can burst into flames before she and the Dark Lord destroy one another, no one knows. Class Specifics Dual Blades are known for their quick, flashy attacks and stealthy maneuvers. Their signature two weapons accompanied by numerous attack bonuses and 100% critical hit rate give them a tremendous damage output that not only makes them one of the easier classes to level up but also makes them useful in high-level bossing. They also have high avoidability, the highest dodge rate compared to the rest of the classes and many of their skills possess invincibility frames, making them virtually invincible. There are still several drawbacks to this class. One example is that 2nd, 2nd +, and 3rd job classes have skills that can only be advanced with the Dual Blade Training Book, obtained from Taeha at the Secret Garden for 100,000 mesos. The majority of their skills also cannot be used in certain areas. Like all other thieves, Dual Blades has high MP usage and cannot easily regain MP without the use of potions. Job Advancements 1st Job Complete the tutorial given by Ryden, with the last quest being Spy Training, Complete!, to advance to a Rogue. 1st Job+ Upon reaching level 20, the player will receive a lightbulb on the side from Lady Syl, asking the player to come to her private room. She will ask the player to retrieve the Mirror of Insight by heading to the Marble Room and attacking the Glass Marbles inside, dropping the Glass Marble, which the player can pick up and consume. Keep consuming these marbles until the player obtains the Mirror of Insight. Once obtained, head back to Lady Syl and she will advance the player to a Blade Recruit. 2nd Job Once a Blade Recruit reaches level 30, he/she can return to Lady Syl's Room and talk to Lady Syl. She will allow the player into another map with the task to collect 30 Dark Marbles from the Shadow Blade Lords inside. Once the Dark Marbles have been obtained, return to Lady Syl to advance to a Blade Acolyte. 2nd Job+ Once level 45 is reached as a Blade Acolyte, return to Lady Syl's Room once more and talk to Lady Syl. She will give the player the task of eliminating 99 Crocos, found in the Swamp Region of Kerning City. Once completed, return to Lady Syl, and the player will be advanced to a Blade Specialist. 3rd Job Upon reaching level 60, you will receive a lightbulb on the side from the Dark Lord. After speaking to him, you must head to the Chief's Residence in El Nath and speak with Arec. He will send you off to defeat the Dark Lord's Clone, where the player will need to go to Ice Valley II. Once the player reaches Ice Valley II, they will need to talk to Jeff, who will send you to Sharp Cliff I. Enter the middle portal on the bottom (indicated by a stone) to access Holy Ground at the Snowfield and click on the Holy Stone at the bottom of the map, which will send you to another dimension. Once there, walk to the right portal to enter the Dimensional World, and defeat the Dark Lord's Clone inside to collect the Black Charm. Return to Arec with the quest item in hand for a new job title and a new set of skills. 4th Job After reaching level 100, you will receive a lightbulb on the side from Arec. After speaking to him, you must head to Leafre and venture to the Forest of the Priest (which can be accessed by walking to Valley of the Antelope 1 and entering the portal on the top right (indicated by a wooden face-like structure) to meet Hellin. She will give you the task to kill one Manon, Herald of Heroes and one Griffey Herald of Heroes to obtain Heroic Pentagon and Heroic Star, respectively. Return to Hellin and then speak to her again to advance. Gallery Artwork ClassArtwork Dual Blade.png|Original Dual Blade artwork Dual Blade F.png|Artwork of Lady Syl ClassArtwork Dual Blade (Chaos).png|Dual Blade artwork after Chaos Dual Blade M.png|Current Dual Blade artwork after revamp ClassArtwork Dual Blade (RED, Male).png|Post-RED Dual Blade artwork Selection buttons ChangeBtn Night Lord.png|Night Lord selection button ChangeBtn Shadower.png|Shadower selection button ChangeBtn Dual Blade.png|Dual Blade selection button Videos Teaser video - Dual Blade (듀얼블레이드) Dual Blade Trailer|GMS Official Trailer 【メイプルストーリー】デュアルブレイド MapleSEA FLY - Dual Blade & Cannon Shooter Revamp Trivia *Originally, the Japanese version of Dual Blade is linked to Evan, where they have a misunderstanding and become enemies, and the player will fight Evan as a Level 20 boss. This was later changed back to the original storyline. Category:Classes Category:Explorers Category:Special Explorers Category:Thieves